Wonderwall
by Rainstruck Elegance
Summary: Lily is a feisty punk with attitude to kill. Remus is a dreamer both are dealing with their mistaken identities. Are there similarities hidden beneath lily’s hostility? Will Remus be there when Lily’s world crumbles? Please R & R.


Claim-  
I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.. even though Harry doesn't appear in this story.. but anyway. Neither do I have any rights to claim the song 'Wonderwall'- that's by Oasis, who are totally awesome. Oh and yes, there may be some parts that sound a little (this big --- ) like Mean Girls, so yeah. 

A/N- This is gonna be pretty short. I haven't decided just HOW long though… maybe… 4 or 5 chapters? WELL yes. That's what to expect x) OH and im completely incapable of writing long chapters. It irritates me. But I'll try. And uh, yes, it is soppy. But cute. I think… SagE

Wonderwall 

Lily is a feisty punk with attitude to kill. Remus is a dreamer- both are dealing with their mistaken identities. Are there similarities hidden beneath lily's hostility? Will Remus be there when Lily's world crumbles? Please R & R Rated for slight swearing.

'**Today is gonna be the day, that they're gonna throw it back to you. **

**By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do….'**

Lily Evans sung softly under her breath, throwing glares in every direction as she stalked through the compartments of the Hogwarts Express. Walking quickly, she scanned each carriage for a spare seat. But there was a disdainful, amused look in her fellow students eyes as the girls shifted their handbags to cover the seats, and the guys raised their eyebrows and sniggered. Sighing and stumbling slightly, she entered the

Last compartment- to find there, none the less, the Marauders. "Prongsies…" Sirius pointed, as James looked up, sneering. Peter giggled, his mouth full of chocolate frog, and Remus looked past his book- was that… a trace of admiration in his light blue eyes? James smiled mockingly…

It had started way back in first year, when James and Sirius had turned all of her robes into a shocking hot pink- Lily's least favorite colour. (She wouldn't have minded it, if it only hadn't been HOT pink…) In retaliation, she had given them green Mohawks… Which, as you may have guessed, did not go down well with the popular and somewhat… attractive boys. Now, five school years later, they were still at it, and as long as they hated her, Lily was a social outcast. Not that she really minded. In fact, she kinda preferred it that way. In reality, she really couldn't care less about what other people thought.

Nodding slightly, she greeted the boys, with the air of someone rather wishing the people sitting before her didn't exist at all. "Lily." James looked lily up and down, still smirking. He hated to admit it, but she was beautiful. Her red hair fell down to her waist in braids, and her green eyes were always shining. Yes, she was beautiful… But he wasn't going to tell her that. 

He was not the only one captivated by her beauty. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Remus looking shyly at her. He and Sirius gave each other the 'duh duh, he likes her' look, and simultaneously pushed Remus off the seat. Looking disgusted, Lily began to back slowly out of the carriage, and backwards through the train, but James had other plans. Seeing this as an opportunity to generally piss off Remus, James quickly yelled out "Lily! Come back here babe!" (Emphasis on the last word)

Err, Que one of those teen-movie moments- music stops, rebellious but gorgeous girl re-enters room… well, you get the point. Remus looked up, alarmed, and Peter began to choke disturbingly on his chocolate frog, only calming down after Sirius had whacked him hard on the back. After seeing the bemused look in lily's eyes, James didn't feel quite so confidant, but he bravely ploughed on-  
"Uh… Why don't you come sit with us?" And man, he should have known that wasn't a good idea. Because instead of turning them down and humiliating Remus like James had wanted too, Lily, (after thoroughly examining the seat he had offered her) sat down, a in a rather weary manner. After sitting there in silence for a whole, awkward hour, (or maybe five minutes) a surprised lily said, "Potter… no pranks on me?" to which James only cursed, and looked away. This was definitely not going how he had expected, because, well… Lily had… changed?  
She wasn't afraid of the marauders, that was clear. In fact, she seemed to be having an okay time on the train ride to school, flirting with Sirius and swapping chocolate frog cards with peter. Remus sat in the seats on the other side of the carriage, reading. He raised one eyebrow at the boy. They had been friends since forever, but he never could figure out Remus Lupin, part time werewolf, and the "smart one" of the marauders. Was it because Lily was around? He opened his mouth to say something to Remus, but interrupted by the train whistle loudly signaling that they had pulled up to the platform. Sighing, he stood up. Another year. Another adventure. Whatever that means.  
/end/

So… Please Review: 3 I'll put up another chapter soon. Sadly enough, I wrote the very first paragraph and the very last paragraph before I decided to publish this on the site, so the end is done xP. Once again, Please, please, please review!  
3 Sage  
xoxox


End file.
